


What Happens in Cabin 3, Stays in Cabin 3

by blameitontheadderall



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, percy playing pranks is just perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blameitontheadderall/pseuds/blameitontheadderall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy invites Jason over to Cabin 3 just to hang out</p><p>or so Jason thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Cabin 3, Stays in Cabin 3

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> i know this is really short but i was just in the mood to write something and this came out...
> 
> enjoyy~~

Jason’s just naturally wary of everything. It’s one of the not-so-great perks of being a demigod. So when Percy invites him over to Cabin 3 after dinner, it’s not a surprise that red flashing lights and a huge “WARNING” sign pop up in Jason’s mind. He pushes the suspicions back where they came from, and shrugs Percy’s invite off as a friendly hangout.

Just how wrong he was.

Jason looks up at the sky as he walks along the omega shaped path leading to Percy’s Cabin. It must’ve been 8 o’clock already, but the sun was just setting, tinging the blue sky with bits of pink. He marvels at the color while he walks up the stony steps to cabin 3, before stopping right in his tracks. The large door to the cabin was slightly ajar. Jason silently curses himself for not realizing it before--the cabin is absolutely silent. Percy is never quiet. It’s only him in the cabin yet more noise comes from his area than most of the other cabins. Whether it was drumming a beat with makeshift drumsticks, or listening to actual music; there’s always noise.

Now this is an acceptable reason to get suspicious.

Jason unsheathes his sword from its leather cover on his belt, and inches forward: imperial gold weapon at the ready. Using his sword, Jason reflects the light from the sun through the crack in the door. Nothing dangerous in sight.

Pft, it must be Percy playing some stupid trick on him. He’s probably laughing his ass off right now.

Feeling stupid and humiliated, Jason marches forward with his chest puffed out and head held high. He pushes the door open with a witty remark on his tongue before realizing his horrible mistake.

_Percy pulling a stupid prank._

_Door slightly open._

It all seemed to happen in slo-mo, as if Kronos was somehow making fun of Jason all the way from Tartarus.

He looks up, watching an upside-down bronze bucket fall from above the door, a wave of water splashing down with it. Jason thinks he hears laughing as the bucket lands on his head--dousing him in ice water. Who is he kidding, he definitely heard laughing.

“Oh my Gods, I didn’t think you’d be _that_ dumb,” Percy laughs from farther inside the building, voice echoing off the walls. Jason takes a deep breath, trying to suppress his anger (mostly because he couldn’t believe his stupidity either), and launches the bucket in the general direction of Percy’s voice. The laughing is cut off by a loud grunt. Jason grins.

“Asshole.” Percy pouts, appearing from behind an alcove in the wooden walls.

“Oh, _I’m_ the asshole,”

“Yep.” Percy says, smirking at Jason. It’s just like Percy’s asking to get punched in the face.

“Yeah? How?” Jason challenges, crossing his arms.

“Well,” Percy starts, mirroring Jason’s action, “First of all, you got my floor all wet,” Jason blinks at Percy. Seriously? He knows Percy’s trying to make him angry, and Jason doesn’t know why exactly, but he is seriously pissed off.

Suddenly Jason lurches towards Percy, pinning the shorter man against the wall with his arms above his head. He watches curiously as sea-green eyes widen with surprise, then return to their normal, troublesome look. A grin widens on Percy’s face. His eyes flicker down to Jason’s lips for a quick moment before returning to Jason’s sky blue eyes.

“You, sir, are annoying as fuck,” Jason says before closing the already almost non-existent space between him and Percy. Their lips crash together a little too hard, and their teeth clack painfully. Fortunately, Jason’s well atoned battle skills allow him to recover quickly, and tilts his head so their lips slot together more comfortably. He prods Percy’s bottom lip with his tongue before Percy snaps out of shock, and starts kissing back.

The kiss starts out soft, their tongues sliding together slowly. Jason feels like he’s finally been relieved of something he didn’t know he was craving for. Jason twists his head more to deepen the kiss, earning a soft groan in response. After a few seconds, the kiss turns hungrier, both kissing passionately, and oh Gods, Jason wants more. For some odd reason, Percy tastes unnervingly like saltwater taffy.

Eventually, it’s Percy who pulls back, eyes still closed and gasping for air. His lips are kiss-swollen and a blush has crept its way up Percy’s olive skin. Jason inhales through his nose, breathing in Percy’s scent: a mix of saltwater and Old Spice deodorant. When Percy finally opens his eyes, his usual goofy, troublesome smile returns.

“I think this is the beginning to something beautiful,” Percy grins. Suddenly, a shadow covers the soft light coming from the open door.

“Um, Jason…” anddd it’s Jason’s girlfriend, Piper. “Is there something you want to tell me?” Jason buries his head in Percy’s shoulder.

_Shit._


End file.
